Kaamelott : La colère de Merlin
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Merlin est dans une grande colère, mais pourquoi donc ?


KAAMELOTT : La colère de Merlin

KAAMELOTT : La colère de Merlin

Merlin fait les cent pas dans son atelier de magie, le magicien est visiblement très remonté, il brandit d'un coup un doigt accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Parce que vous êtes le roi, je vais accéder à toutes vos demandes !! Vous me prenez pour un petit chien bien dressé !? Eh bien NON ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on peut contrôlé aussi facilement ! Je fais de mon mieux MONSIEUR ! Oui ! De mon mieux ! C'est quand même bien vous qui m'avez demandé de vous rejoindre ! Je vous avais prévenu que je ne serais pas efficace ! Mais non ! Vous en avez fait qu'a votre tête ! Ainsi, vous avez fait de moi votre enchanteur ! Moi ! Oui ! Moi qui ne suis qu'un vulgaire druide ! Mais non, vous avez eu la folie des grandeurs ! Vouloir impressionner vos adversaires et vos alliés en ayant dans votre troupe un enchanteur ! Merlin à la barbe blanche ! C'est comme cela que je fus nommé ! Vous m'encensez quand je réussis un vulgaire tour de passe-passe, mais dès que je loupe un sortilège vous me descendez en flèche ! Je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire magicien de bas étage tout juste digne de faire mes tours dans une taverne devant une assemblée d'ivrogne ! Vous trouvez cela juste !? Je suppose que oui vu que vous ne dites rien ! Et pourtant, vous me devez le respect ! Oui ! J'ai bien dit le respect tout roi que vous êtes ! L'enchanteur se trouve au-dessus du roi dans la hiérarchie druidique ! Et vous me devez aussi le respect pour une autre raison ! Oui ! Vous le savez ! Je vous ai élevé, vous ! Oui ! Vous ! Que vos parents avaient confié a de simples fermiers ! Sans moi vous ne seriez rien ! Vous seriez sûrement en train de retourner la terre pour le compte d'un autre souverain ! Vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez eue !? C'est moi qui vous ai découvert dans cette ferme ! Moi qui vous ai essuyé les fesses ! Lavé ! Éduqué ! C'est à moi que vous devez tout cela ! Oui, vous allez me parler des Romains ! Ce sont eux qui vous ont installé sur le trône de l'île de Bretagne ! Mais grâce à qui !? Ce ne sont pas vos Romains qui seraient venus vous chercher dans cette ferme. Qui vous aurait emmené décrocher cette épée dans le rocher ! Votre fameuse Excalibur ! Celle avec qui vous avez assis votre pouvoir. Vous me devez tout ! Votre royaume ! C'est bibi qui vous l'a apporté sur un plateau ! Alors un peu de respect je vous pris ! Cessez de me traiter comme une vulgaire merde ! Oui, je ne suis pas le grand enchanteur que vous attendiez ! Je ne suis qu'un simple druide ! Oui, j'insiste bien ! Un druide ! Un druide qui pour exercer son pouvoir a besoin de la nature ! Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Vous l'enfermez dans un château dans une pièce qui lui sert de laboratoire ! Mais un druide à besoin de se retrouver en contact avec la nature pour que sa magie soit au maximum de ses pouvoirs ! Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de l'enfermer entre quatre murs et de lui coller un toit sur la tête ! Grossière erreur ! Le druide perd ainsi plus de quatre-vingts pour cent de ses pouvoirs ! Vous bridez mes dons ! Et après vous venez vous plaindre quand mes sortilèges échouent ! Mais va falloir vous le répéter combien de fois ! Je n'y peux rien si ça foire ! C'est que je ne suis pas à mon maximum ! Toute cette ambiance et cette pression me stressent ! Et le fait que je ne suis pas au maximum de mes pouvoirs empire le résultat qui est souvent l'inverse de ce que vous espérez ! Non ! Je vous vois, vous allez dire à chaque fois ! Moi j'insiste en disant souvent ! Alors, je vous demande un peu plus de respect envers ma personne ! Car bibi, il en a marre de se faire traiter comme un moins que rien ! Comme un con !

Le mage se tait et reprend son souffle. Il porte son regard vers le fond de son laboratoire.

- Alors ?

Debout à côté d'un ensemble de fiole et diverses autres potions, la dame du lac, entouré de son halo brillant, hésite à répondre.

- Vos arguments sont valables, mais votre discourt est un peu confus me semble-t-il.

- Ah ?

- Il est certes très percutant, fait-elle rassurante.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- C'est-à-dire que c'est à Arthur que vous devriez dire tout cela et pas à moi !

- Je sais, répond le druide tristement.

- Alors pourquoi, vous ne lui dites pas ?

- Parce que je suis lâche, soupire le mage en se tortillant les doigts.

FIN

- 2 -


End file.
